


Morning

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complete, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot, Short Story, contented Yuuri, happy Viktor, victurri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: A very short snap shot of domestic bliss in Viktor and Yuuri's home...Viktor is very happy...





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to InLoveWithYoi!

A golden shimmer of early morning light found its way through a gap in the hastily pulled blinds and illuminated the faces of the two men tightly wound around each other under the crumpled and soiled bedding.

Silver hair glinted and shone in the shaft of daylight as the older man began waking due to the soft light dancing on his face. Pretty ocean blue eyes fluttered open and sparkled as a sleepy smile graced his exquisite mouth.

He stretched his slender limbs and toned torso as much as he could within the confines of the embrace he was encased in. He didn’t want to disturb the other occupant of the bed before he really had to, they had made love until the early hours of the morning and he knew his partner would be tired.

Slowly a large hand lifted from where it had been resting on a pyjama bottom covered hip and gently stroked the coffee-cream coloured skin of the younger man, brushing back his dark hair from his forehead. Stifled giggles of delight pushed past full pink lips as the other man wrinkled his nose in his sleep and snuffled at the delicate touch on his face.

So much warmth filled the older man’s heart at the thought that this was his life now, waking to the sight and scent of his beloved each morning, his apartment finally feeling like a home, full of love and life.

He wasn’t alone anymore.


End file.
